


Speak My Truth

by childofsummer



Series: The Ways I'll Love You Endlessly [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofsummer/pseuds/childofsummer
Summary: Lena has been waiting her whole life to find her soulmate.Her soulmate tattoo has been the only thing her mother has never been able to take from her. Lillian definitely made attempts to warp Lena’s perception of soulmates in general, but she can’t believe that the universe would be so cruel as to give her a soulmate that would hurt her like the rest of her family has.Pretty canon compliant for 2x01 except for the Soulmate AU part.





	Speak My Truth

Lena Luthor is not the type of woman that gets thrown off balance easily. She is painfully aware that her only brother is currently trying to have her killed and she doubts that a single person in this city would care if he succeeded. She knows how to keep everything buried deep down inside and how to keep pushing forward with her head held high.

There is a brief moment though, right after she escapes the explosion on the podium, that she begins to falter. She has to admit that she isn’t overly surprised when the police officer, she hoped would help her, points his gun at her instead. So many people want her and her family dead at this point that the action causes her to feel more disappointment than fear or anger. She understands the hatred that people feel for her and she finds herself upset that she never got the chance to prove to anyone that she is not like her brother.

So the attempt on her life doesn’t surprise her in the slightest; she went into today knowing that she could die. The thing that shocks her the most is the woman that saves her. In the second that Lena hesitates as she stares down the barrel of a gun, a beautiful woman with short auburn hair comes flying in and quickly disarms the man trying to kill her. The fight is fast paced and the woman manages to avoid the knife that he is desperately stabbing towards her.

Lena watches in awe as the woman throws him to the ground, but he manages to grab his gun and make it back to his feet with an alarming level of skill. Supergirl lands behind the woman and in that incredibly brief moment the woman is distracted and the officer uses it to his advantage. He grabs her in a choke hold and presses the gun against the side of her head.

Supergirl confronts him about working for her brother and Lena’s blood runs cold as he admits the truth. She reaches into her purse and wraps her fingers around the gun she has stowed away inside. She truly doesn’t intend to do anything with it, even though Lex made sure she was trained in how to use one when she was younger, but she can’t stand by and do nothing to help the woman that risked her life for her.

Lena can see that Supergirl can’t make a move while he is using the woman as leverage, the superhero would never risk anyone’s life like that. Lena has an opening though. She takes a deep breath in through her nose and raises the gun. She fires twice into his back and her hands only shake slightly as he collapses onto the pavement.

Supergirl stares at her in surprise as the woman tells the hero that he needs a hospital. Her security team finally arrive as the hero picks the officer up off the ground and flies him away. The adrenaline of the day is starting to ebb away and right before her head of security drags her back to her car, she manages to lock eyes with the beautiful woman that saved her life.

The woman smiles at her and it takes Lena’s breath away. It’s the first time in a long time that something so genuine has been offered so freely to her and she waves hesitantly in response. Her head of security chooses this moment to physically start moving her away from the park and before she can even register what’s happening she finds herself in a car being driven back to her office at L-Corp.

 

* * *

 

 

Lena spends the next few days locked away in her office trying to think of a way to catch the people working for her brother. She has already thrown out a few ideas because the risk of innocent bystanders getting hurt is too high. She is idly tapping a pen against a blank piece of paper as she stares blankly out the window waiting for inspiration to strike. Her left hand is gently tracing the words she has printed high up on her inner thigh, beneath her skirt. It is a habit that she has had since childhood and running her fingers over the first words she will hear from her soulmate helps to calm her down.

Her mother was utterly scandalised at the placement of her tattoo, which made Lena like it even more. Her soulmate tattoo has been the only thing her mother has never been able to take from her. Lillian definitely made attempts to warp Lena’s perception of soulmates in general, but she can’t believe that the universe would be so cruel as to give her a soulmate that would hurt her like the rest of her family has.

Lena smiles softly at the thought of someone supporting her and loving her in a way that no-one has before. She slides the hem of her skirt right up so that she can look at the neat but cramped handwriting that sits right next to the edge of her underwear and works its way down her inner thigh. The placement is incredibly intimate and the fact that it’s a name feels like she has been marked as someone else’s property. It used to bother her that she felt like that, but now that she is older she has warmed to the idea. The thought of belonging to someone and him being hers in turn makes her heart clench with want. She just hopes that Alex Danvers can handle all of the baggage that comes with her when she finally finds him.

Lena pulls her skirt back down and brushes out the small creases that formed as she bunched up the material. She activates the screen on her laptop and does a quick, potentially illegal, search to see if the FBI has hired an Alex or Alexander Danvers yet. Once again there are no results and she sighs in frustration. What use is it, knowing her soulmate’s name if she can’t even find him?

She chuckles as she remembers first meeting her friend Kara. When the reporter first introduced herself as a Danvers, Lena nearly passed out. It took her two weeks to muster up the courage to ask Kara if she had any brothers. She nearly choked on her disappointment when the blonde cheerily informed her that she only had a sister. Fortunately the blonde had to rush off before she could regale her about how awesome her sister is.

Lena suddenly jerks upright at the thought of Kara and she realises that the reporter may be able to help her with her current problem. She quickly gathers her things and rushes down to the garage hoping that the blonde will be at home in the middle of the day.

 

* * *

 

 

Her car arrives at Kara’s building and her driver lets her out at the front door before moving away to find a place to park. She grabs her phone out of her purse to double check Kara’s apartment number before walking into the lift. She puts her phone away as the doors ding open and she steps out into the hallway. She starts to realise that she is probably inconveniencing her friend by just showing up unannounced all of the time, but she truly doesn’t know what is and isn’t appropriate when it comes to friendship. She decides that she’ll tone it back on a different day because she’s here now and Lena Luthor doesn’t back down from anything that makes her nervous.

She knocks on the door and waits patiently as she hears footsteps approach the door from the other side. She plasters on a confident smile as the door swings open.

“Lena, hi, come on in.” Kara smiles happily at her and opens the door wider in invitation.

Well she doesn’t seem too upset at the intrusion at least. “Yeah I’m, I’m sorry to keep dropping in on you, it’s…” Lena’s words die in the back of her throat as she walks in and she realises that there is someone else in Kara’s apartment. She is momentarily stunned to recognise the woman from the park with the beautiful smile. Though, for some reason, she looks nervous now and it throws Lena off balance.

“Hey um, I know you, you saved my life.” She states it warily, wondering how exactly Kara knows this woman. She doesn’t notice the other woman flinch in surprise as she tries to work out what is happening.

The woman holds out a hand politely for Lena to shake. “Yeah, Special Agent Alex Danvers, FBI.”

Lena freezes as Kara grins proudly. “She’s my sister.”

“This city’s smaller than I thought.” Lena attempts to joke as her whole world tilts on its axis. This woman just said her words. Her best friend’s sister just said her words. The beautiful woman with the breathtaking smile is her soulmate. How did she not see this coming? How did she allow her mother’s heteronormative views to blind her to the fact that her soulmate could have been an Alexandra, not an Alexander? She has always known that, while she has a preference for men, she has been attracted to women in the past. As her brain scrambles to realign all of the things that she knows about herself, she finds a small amount of relief that her soulmate doesn’t actually share the same name as her brother.

She has absolutely no idea how to proceed from this point. Alex has turned a shade paler and is staring at her sister with wide panicked eyes. Lena is just blatantly staring at the redhead in shock. She barely blinks as she takes in the details of the woman standing before her, from her short cropped hair that emphasises her sharp jawline, to the delicate length of her neck that leads down to fine collarbones, which disappear into the soft material of her maroon sweater. A gentle blush turns her cheeks pink as she realises that Alex’s grey skinny jeans emphasise her curves in a way that Lena definitely appreciates.

Lena tears her gaze away from her soulmate to search for any form of guidance from Kara. The blonde is watching her sister thoughtfully and Lena can see the exact moment that Kara puts it together. They are sisters, so of course Kara knows what Alex’s words are.

Kara’s eyes widen dramatically and her loud gasp startles Lena, as an uncomfortable hush had fallen over the apartment. “Oh my Rao! You two?” she points a finger between the two of them before making a high pitched screeching noise that Lena assumes was supposed to be words.

Alex looks like she is about to pass out at her sister’s reaction and Lena really wishes that she had a good strong drink in hand right about now. Kara barrels into her sister and nearly takes her off her feet.

“Alex, you found your soulmate, I’m so happy for you!” Kara shouts excitedly.

Much to Lena and Kara’s horror Alex bursts into tears. Up until this moment Lena had been unable to move from the shock, but the sight of her soulmate in tears like this has her shutting down and building up her walls to protect herself.

These don’t look like happy tears and of course this woman doesn’t want to be stuck with a Luthor as a soulmate. Her family is nothing but bad news, so of course Alex would be unhappy with finding out her soulmate is a monster. Her eyes burn with shame and embarrassment and she does her best to keep her tears inside.

Lena turns around and shakily makes her way back to the door so that she can go and cry in the safety of her own home. She pulls the door open and freezes when she hears Alex sniffle and call out “Lena, please wait.”

She doesn’t turn around. She can’t bring herself to leave but her body is completely rigid in fear. She is hanging onto the door with a white-knuckled grip, like it is the only thing keeping her tethered to reality. She is so focussed on just making sure that she is breathing enough to not pass out, she doesn’t notice that Alex has made her way across the room towards her. A gentle hand lands on her shoulder and she flinches hard enough to let go of the door.

She lets Alex turn her around but she can’t bring herself to look the other woman in the eye. She can’t bring herself to witness the devastation painted across such a beautiful face, because how could a woman so brave ever love a Luthor?

“Lena, please look at me.” Alex pleads gently with her, like she will fall apart if she isn’t careful.

Lena allows Alex’s gentle fingers to guide her chin up and she has to fight back a fresh wave of tears at the sight of a soft smile painted across her face. “I’m so sorry.” Lena chokes out.

“For what?” Alex is adorably confused at her apology.

“For not being someone better.” Lena is utterly mortified when her voice cracks and the tears that she has managed to keep at bay finally break free.

Alex wraps her arms around Lena and pulls her in close to her chest. Lena doesn’t feel a single trace of disgust or judgement, instead she feels warmth and support and she wonders if her feeling of safety comes from the fact that they are soulmates or if it’s a trait of Alex herself. She sobs uncontrollably in Alex’s arms and she vaguely registers Kara wrapping her arms around the both of them after kicking the door shut.

Once she finally manages to get her crying under control she picks up her face from Alex’s shoulder and grimaces at the tear stains and mascara she’s left on the maroon material. “I’m sorry that I’m such a mess.” She huffs out a laugh as she does her best to wipe away the remnants of tears from beneath her eyes.

“Don’t be embarrassed, I cried first remember?” Alex grins bashfully and Lena is struck again, at how naturally beautiful this woman is.

Kara rushes off to the kitchen and starts the kettle to make some tea and pretend that she is giving them privacy. Alex knows that she can still hear everything, of course, but she is doing her best to make Lena more comfortable.

“Was the thought of me being your soulmate so bad?” Lena asks fearfully.

“Of course not.” Alex runs a hand through her hair and guides Lena over to the couch as Kara appears with mugs of tea for all of them. The blonde moves to leave them alone, but Alex snags her sleeve and drags her down onto the couch with them. “Honestly, the reason I was here in the first place was because I was going to come out to Kara.”

“Oh, Alex.” Kara breathes softly and laces her fingers through her sisters in support.

“I had gotten myself pretty worked up about it already and then suddenly you are my soulmate and it’s pretty damn obvious that I’m not straight and now Kara knows and it was a lot to deal with all at once.” Alex rushes out in a single breath. “I’m sorry I freaked you out.”

“I’m sorry I kind of outed you.” Lena hesitantly places her hand over Alex’s free one and she marvels at her warmth.

“Totally worth it.” Alex smiles fully for the first time and Lena finds herself completely breathless to be on the receiving end of it.

“I’m so happy for you guys!” Kara is trembling in delight as she watches her sister and her best friend realise their connection.

“You’re not upset with me?” Alex asks her sister vulnerably.

“Never Alex, I could never be mad about who you love.” Kara hugs her sister tightly and Lena watches them interact with awe. This is what family is supposed to look like.

“Would it be asking too much for me to see your words?” Lena asks it hesitantly; afraid that this will be the thing that finally overwhelms Alex.

To her utter surprise Kara jumps up off the couch chattering about an article or something that Lena doesn’t quite catch before the door is suddenly slamming shut and they are alone for the first time ever. Lena blinks in confusion before turning to Alex for an answer, only to realise that her cheeks are dusted pink and she is fidgeting nervously with the hem of her sweater.

“What was that about?” Lena asks once Alex can look at her again.

“My uh, my words. They are in a pretty uh, delicate place.” Alex stutters as her face darkens further.

Now that the shock has worn off and Alex doesn’t seem to be running for the hills, Lena is feeling her confidence and swagger returning in full force. She leans suggestively against the back of the couch and raises an eyebrow. “I could show you mine first?”

Alex seems to choke on thin air and Lena wonders if she is pushing too hard. “Yeah.” Alex coughs to clear her throat. “Yeah I think that would be okay.”

Lena rises from the couch and stands in front of Alex. A small spike of nerves hits her as she realises that her soulmate is about to see her own name branded on her skin. Alex is watching her with nervous anticipation and she realises that she has nothing to fear. She grasps the hem of her skirt in her hands and slowly inches the material up her thighs. Alex’s eyes get wider and wider as more and more of Lena’s skin is exposed and the brunette revels in the other woman’s unblinking attention. Once Lena has her skirt pulled up high enough, that the redhead can see the black lace of her underwear, she turns her left leg slightly so that Alex can see the words more clearly.

Lena is almost positive that Alex is no longer breathing and she isn’t sure if it’s a good thing or a bad thing. Alex seems to come back to herself and she reaches a hand out like she is about to touch, but she hesitates at the last second. She looks up at Lena with dark eyes that make something coil deep inside.

“Can I touch you?” Alex whispers and her voice is deeper and more intense than Lena expects.

It sets her heart racing. “Please.”

Lena watches as Alex reverently traces the letters of her own name on the soft skin of her inner thigh. Her skin breaks out in goose bumps as Alex works her way along the entire phrase and they both inhale sharply as she accidently brushes her finger against the hem of Lena’s underwear. Alex pulls her hand away and Lena is simultaneously disappointed and relieved at the action. She lets her skirt fall back into place as the redhead rises from the couch to stand in front of her.

Lena’s mouth goes completely dry as Alex slowly pulls her sweater over her head, exposing a lean, toned stomach and ruffling her hair in the process. She can’t bring herself make a sound as Alex’s hands move back to her simple black bra and pull it up until Lena can see her own cursive handwriting looping around the curve of the underside of Alex’s breasts.

They are both breathing heavily now and Lena steps even closer to her soulmate. “Can I touch?” Lena breathes into the charged silence.

Alex nods her head and Lena wastes no time in resting her hands on either side of the redhead’s ribcage. She takes a moment to marvel at the muscle she can feel beneath the skin before gently gliding her hands upwards and letting her thumbs brush reverently over the words on Alex’s smooth skin.

“I’d really like to kiss you, if that’s okay?” Alex is adorably sincere and Lena finds it endlessly charming.

“Of course.” Lena is clearly aware of the arousal thrumming beneath her skin, but she feels legitimately cared for as Alex checks in with her every step of the way.

The genuine comfort that she feels when Alex leans in makes heat burst beneath her skin like fireworks. Lena closes the gap between them and she revels in the moan that leaves Alex’s mouth as she traces her lip with her tongue. Alex’s hands come up to cradle her face like she is something precious and Lena’s heart stutters painfully. Her own hands trace a line along the curve of muscle in Alex’s back and she relishes in the hidden strength that she knows the other woman possesses.

Alex pulls away from the kiss with a delighted sigh. “Will you have dinner with me tonight?”

“Are you asking me on a date, Special Agent Danvers?” Lena smirks devilishly at Alex’s kiss-swollen lips.

“Well I would hate to defile my little sister’s apartment before I even know your middle name.” Alex grabs her sweater off the floor and pulls it back over her head.

“It’s Keiran.” Lena quickly reveals, if only so Alex will kiss her again.

“What?” Alex’s nose scrunches in confusion.

“My middle name is Keiran.” She reiterates as she helps Alex straighten out her hair after the sweater mussed it up.

Alex kisses her again but this kiss is much gentler than the first and Lena wonders if she will ever get used to the care her soulmate shows her. “I’m still taking you to dinner first.”

Lena laughs as Alex playfully kisses her cheek and she wonders when the last time she felt this light and unburdened was. “I think I can agree to those terms.”

 

* * *

 

 

They go on five dates before Alex sees Lena’s words again and this time she traces them with her lips as well as her fingers.


End file.
